


attention

by hyuna_house



Category: SHINee
Genre: Airports, Fluff, M/M, they're husbands and what about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuna_house/pseuds/hyuna_house
Summary: for yana
Relationships: Choi Minho/Lee Jinki | Onew
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	attention

The light of fluorescent lamps gives Minho's eyes pain even through the sunglasses. It's draining - to have their third flight in a past two days and Minho was never really a person of flights.  
He easily losts the track of time with all these timezones and endless lines and a bit too much of attention.  
He loves attention, it's the fact he can't deny, but even for him sometimes it's too much.

Too much attention from strangers.  
And not enough attention from the people he loves.

That was always a part he doesn't like to admit - he needs his members' attention more than anything else in the world. And if he doesn't get it, even though it's because they're too exausted or just minding their own business, everytime he feels like he need to do something to get some love. Right away.

But he's not gonna do anything now. Minho knows, that they're as tired as he is, and don't want to bother anybody: he knows that they'll try to give him whatever he wants without any hesitation. But it's not how he wants things to work between them.

\- Minho.  
It's Jinki who's calling him and Minho turns to him in a second with his eyebrows raised.  
\- Didn't know you'll be free from paying for Kibum that early.  
Jinki laughs quetly.  
\- I left them with my card, so, technically, I'm not free from them.  
\- Them?  
\- Didn't you know Taemin is with him? - Minho doesn't see Jinki's smile because of mask he's wearing but he sees how his eyes crinkled to it.

Tight feeling in his chest starts to vanish a bit.

\- Jinki-ya.- Minho waits till Jinki looks at him, and then gives him the brightest smile he can.  
Jinki doesn't look away, and his gaze is soft and warm. He doesn't ask why Minho is doing what he's doing either. 

They're just standing here for a few seconds, looking at each other.

And a few seconds more.

And then Minho looks away, turns back with a bit of a panic that he's holding a line.  
Jinki wants to laugh at how he looks like a little puppy that doesn't know where to run. 

Or how he should seek an attention from his humans.

Minho gets that they're a bit too far from the previous man in a line so he grabs Jinki at his arm and takes a couple of steps forward.  
And then looks back at him.

\- So, where were we?  
Jinki pulls him a bit closer. Not much, he's good at keeping a distance they should keep when in public.  
Jinki's voice is quiet at his ear, but Minho hears every single emotion in his words clearly.  
\- I love you, you know that?  
Jinki steps back and Minho sees him smiling again.

Minho lets go of his arm but before he'll set him free like that, he caresess Jinki's fingers with his.  
His moves are fast enough for anyone not to notice.

But Jinki does get what Minho wants to say.  
Light touch feels like a long, warm hug now.

Finally, it's Minho's turn in a line.

***

When they're at their seats, they hold their hands together, fingers intertwinned. 

Minho feels how he's not worried anymore. He feels safe.

And loved.

**Author's Note:**

> for yana


End file.
